Magical Pharmaceuticals
In Saldecla, magical items can be either common or rare. Pharmaceuticals are created from herbs that grow primarily in the more temperate regions-- most of Axevrai, Feytout, Assezfourni, and the western side of Aridefort. It is possible to grow them inside the home, they need special care not to wither away in climates that are too hot or too cold. The art of creating pharmaceuticals is simple to learn, but difficult to master-- initially only requiring knowledge of the herbs, and then how to extract their oils and process them, which gets more and more difficult. Beneficial Pharmaceuticals Ray A green-colored energizer, the size and shape of a marble. It is most commonly used as an emergency light source for its glow. It is made at the Temple of Light in Assezfourni to pay for its upkeep. The Ray is meant to be sucked on by fighters who need a boost of energy. It acts like hard candy in a person's mouth. Return Returns revive the recently dead from otherwise mortal wounds. They are made only by the Temple of Light's keeper, and are vigorously regulated. Only six may be made each year, and whoever wants to buy one has to bid against others, or hope they can learn about it before others and show up first. Returns look like wax-sealed jars of orange viscous liquid that can be thrown at a dead body in combat. They forcibly glue the still-attached ghost of the dead to its body and heals it of the worst of its wounds. They do not work on those who die of age or terminal illness. Herb A common restoration item. It is the leaf of a plant that can be chewed to aid the body's natural healing. It is very effective on small wounds, and ineffective on worse wounds. It is possible to overdose if a person eats too many of them. Herbs are both sold by various shops throughout the kingdom, and found along many roadsides. There are no regulations on Herbs. Drop A less common restoration item. It is made by extracting oils from Herbs, which can be done by any person who has learned how the process is done. It is sold in tiny sealed cups that hold only three or four drops of the pale teal liquid. It's as effective as four herbs, and much more difficult to overdose on due to lack of certain chemicals found only in the solids left behind from extraction. It is effective on moderate wounds, and more can be used to heal more severe wounds. Antitoxin A cure for most poisons and venom types found on the battlefield. It's a vial of green liquid. Merchants are more secretive about its creation than the creation of Drops, since the herbs used to make an Antidote are less plentiful. Drugs Pills Alchemical pills are used to increase the abilities of combatants through artificial means. They are permanent, rare, and expensive. Pills are made by grinding certain herbs, berries, roots, and other ingredients into a fine powder and shaping the pill using ritual magic that draws out the innate power of the ingredients. The pills are taken orally, and overdosing leads to organ failure. Pills are taken by fighters who take part in the Colosseum in Axevrai more often than among other types of battlers. Pipe Leaf A highly addictive herb, smoked in a pipe to gain a high that includes decreased stress, pain relief, reduces swelling, increases appetite and metabolism, and stains teeth green or brown. Pipe leaf is a luxury that takes up valuable space among farms, and very few grow it for that reason, since arable land is limited. Dream Mushrooms Causes vivid hallucinations, and sometimes a high. These mushrooms are only found in Fairy Forest, and based on what other plants are near them, may be highly poisonous. It's not uncommon to find corpses in places mushrooms are found. Grower's Wool Farmed exclusively in Lushzhek, this plant can only grow in that rich environment, although it is capable of being grown in small cups. The tops resemble balls of wool, and are dried and ground, and then boiled into water so that people can inhale the steam for hallucinations. It's nonpoisonous, and can bring relief to aged farmers with bad joints. Like drinking, people frown on its use in public. Category:Magic